


A dance with the devil

by AvandraTheMarySueSlayer



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: But at least he gets a hot demon for the night (?), John is still a disaster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer/pseuds/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer
Summary: After faking his own death and fleeing Europe to protect his loved ones, John stumbles upon a club where he meets an angry bouncer and an attractive and mysterious owner who will make a shocking revelation to the Hellblazer.





	A dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this tiny piece! It's my first fic for this fandom, so please have mercy on my soul!

 

* * *

The radiant sunlight blinded him, forcing him to squint his eyes. He would have to get himself some sunglasses. He'd miss London's rain and mist, but he hadn't crossed an ocean to get homesick; it was the people he left behind he would miss the most, after all. His beloved Piffy, the loyal Chas, Gem… Oh, Gem. She had been through so much because of him… He just hoped that, by staying away from the occult and from him, their infamous family curse wouldn't reach his poor niece.

 

The City of Angels. Who would have thought he would end up there, of all places? Definitely warmer than London, but at least he had chosen the right season to travel so he wouldn't need to lose the raincoat. That would have added insult to injury. He wondered if he would meet actual angels in there. He was sure they wouldn't be happy to see him, but then again, meeting one in that particular place seemed unlikely. Lost in his musings, John kept wandering the busy streets. Finding a place to stay would be a good start. Instead, as hours passed and the sun began to set, he found a club. A better start, even. He pulled the translucent glass door and invited himself in… to bump face-first into a tall, buff woman who appeared so narked she could only be the bouncer. He nodded at her with a courteous smile.

 

“Hey, what's with the long face, love?”

 

The woman's scowl deepened. Somewhere farther inside the bar, John heard the sweetest, most melodic voice in the whole world.

 

“Maze, could you please stop scaring our customers away?”

 

“This one reeks of magic,” the woman hissed through gritted teeth.  _ Serrated  _ teeth on the left side, they showed just for a split second, but John was familiar enough with entities of her kind to notice it.

 

“We don't discriminate here,” the voice said in a low chuckle that could have belonged to Snow White, had she had an Adam's apple.

 

The person the voice belonged to came into view, and John held his breath. The man could only be described as _beautiful_. Lean, with blond angelical curls and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The type that made heads turn and jaws drop. It could have fooled him completely, weren't it for the unique aura he gave off, unlike anything John had felt before. It did remind him of an angel, but also…

 

“Hope you’ve guessed my name,” the Fourth of the Fallen greeted him with a slight bow of his head.

 

John snorted, snapping out of his momentary trance.

 

“Well, I certainly didn't expect you to have a sense of humour. The First sure as Hell didn't appreciate mine. Maybe that's why you left the place, eh? Honestly, mate, I wouldn't blame you.”

 

Lucifer's smile broadened. He really was a charming one.

 

“Oh, most denizens of Hell take themselves way too seriously. Takes the fun out of everything. I grew tired,” he sighed. “And the job was rubbish, to be honest. Having humanity blame  _ me  _ for the sins they committed themselves? No, thank you. Anyway, why don't you take a sit, John? First round's on the house.”

 

“Funny,” John mumbled as he dropped his case next to the sit he took at the counter, “I don't recall introducing myself.”

 

“Nigh-omniscience, dear,” Lucifer explained in a sing-song voice, tapping his temple with his index finger. Indeed, John had never heard anything sweeter than that voice in the entirety of his long life.

 

“So you won't happen to know what drink I'd like?” John asked with a grin.

 

“Ah, another of my talents,” the former Prince of Hell replied, cheery, as he twirled gracefully and reached up for a bottle. “I know every heart’s desire. Try this whisky.”

 

John accepted the filled glass he was being offered and tried the liquor. It was just like being in a London pub again; strong and sturdy, with a bitter aftertaste… just like home. Just what he needed. Wasn't the Bringer of Light a wonderful host?

 

“I must say I’m impressed you made it all the way  _ here,  _ of all places,” Lucifer commented, leaning his body on the bar, which allowed John a better view of him. It wasn't unpleasant in the slightest. “You searched for what you most desired and found it, all by yourself.”

 

John raised an eyebrow as he tilted the glass for another swig, growing suspicious, even though Lucifer's friendly –perhaps slightly seductive, even?– disposition appeared genuine. But it was a force of habit to suspect from devils’ good intentions.

 

“To be honest, I have no bloody idea how I ended up ‘ _ here _ , of all places’,” he replied. “I just trust my gut for travels, you see.”

 

“Oh, don’t think I don’t know the kind of magic you have used to get here,” Lucifer’s grin grew in size, and for a moment, it became intimidating enough to bring a chill down John's spine, and he was reminded that he was sitting in front of the big boss’ greatest creation. So ironic that it backfired on him like it did. 

 

“You got what you wanted,” Lucifer continued. “You’re out of the synchronicity wave.”

 

John just stared, dumbfounded, at the fallen angel, who was beaming like a kid who just got his candy.

 

“I’m out?” He managed to ask, breathless.

 

“Completely. No Laughing Magician can influence probability in this place or affect anyone inside it,” Lucifer confirmed with a soft nod of his head.

 

After a few seconds of astounded silence, John cracked up into uncontrollable laughter.

 

“So you're telling me,” he struggled to say through the chuckles, “that if Two-Face over there wanted to kill me…”

 

“Watch it!” Maze growled. John ignored her, busy as he was laughing his arse off.

 

“...I would have no means of protecting myself?” He managed to finish, still laughing like a maniac afterwards.

 

Lucifer, on the other hand, kept his composure.

 

“Very observant, John. Mazikeen is a Lilim, so yes, even though you could try to fight back, she would probably tear you apart. Except that she won’t.”

 

John snorted.

 

“Hah! He's got you on a tight leash, right love?” He turned to Mazikeen, who just groaned and turned her back to him. In the brief instant in which the left side of her face was visible to John, he could briefly see the disfigured flesh, as if she had been burned. All of Lilith's children had a monstrous appearance, but her glamour spell concealed hers almost without flaw. Only someone as perceptive as him, who knew what to look for, would be able to see through the mask.

 

“Maze, I think we can close early today,” Lucifer purred, his voice pulling John from his thoughts on the Lilim and becoming...  _ beckoning _ . “You see, John, she might have her insecurities, but she knows nothing can change what she and I share.”

 

“How romantic,” John drawled, shaking his head as memories of Piffy assaulted him.

 

_ She's safe and happy now, that's all that matters,  _ John thought with a sigh that did not go unnoticed by Lucifer. He placed his index finger on John's heart, startling him into spilling some of the whisky he was about to chug down in hopes of drowning his sorrow for the one he had to get away from. With his other hand, the devil reached for his chin, lifting it with the gentleness of a lover.

 

“You’re lonely, John. I can feel it,” he whispered, his brow furrowed in a sad, commiserating expression. “You are full of regrets, and you're scared of getting close to anyone because of what might happen to them. But you don’t have to worry about that here.”

 

The suggestion was subtle, yet those blue eyes that burned John's skin were anything but. Through them, he could feel everything Lucifer offered. It was just what his heart desired.  _ Of course it was _ . There was a reason humankind associated him with temptation, after all.

 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a cheeky bastard?” He gave in with a smirk, caressing the hand under his chin and marvelling at its smoothness. Things were definitely looking good for once, if only for the night…

 

“Just a regular bastard,” Lucifer laughed, and it sounded like an angelic choir.

 

It occured to John that maybe that man was the closest to Heaven he would ever get, and he found the idea rather tempting. Lucifer leaned closer to him, so close that John could feel his warm breath on his face. How the hell could it smell so sweet?

 

“So, what do you say? Will you stay and see where it leads?”

 

For all response, John pulled Lucifer from the collar of his neat white shirt and kissed him. In that sweet, brief moment, there was no regret, no fear, no pain, no memories; only honey sweet lips and a rather playful tongue that John thoroughly enjoyed. He was really looking forward for what that night had in store for him. So he let Lucifer guide him to his bedroom upstairs as they left a trail of discarded clothes behind. Sadly, Mazikeen didn't join them, but perhaps that would change in the morning… or the next night. Or whenever she was ready. Or perhaps she'd just disobey Lucifer and kill John in his sleep. He didn't mind at that point. After all, jumping out of the synchronicity wave and into beautiful, beautiful hazard; meant anything could happen.

 

And he was ready for it.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was up to my recipient's expectations. I just couldn't help myself. John and Lucifer are a perfect match of disaster boys, and with Maze, they could become the Disaster OT3 (?) I really hope you don't mind me adding elements from Lucifer's comics, but I knew from the start this story would be about John hooking up with a demon, and as they're both from the same universe, I could not think of a better candidate. Also, poor John deserves a happy ending for once (or does he?), so I wanted to open a door for that without making it too obvious. Who knows what awaits him after this encounter?


End file.
